cloud_linefandomcom-20200214-history
Jakobar
Jakobar is the pure earth class type it is the weapon of heathen slaying material and destroying those alienated weapons which in lands and forest. He is first created in the second week of February. His weapon nicknamed Jakobar is sounding the "Jack of Bar". Story Jakobar was born without hope and freedom, raising to the island full of heathens. He discover the heathens wearing mask but he rejects to wear the mask so he abandon the island he lived. When he was a knife form he studies of earth type skills to control himself as the boulder unit. And decades later he become strong as the blade and reigning his title the heathen slayer. He will remove the mask of the heathen to become the loyal weapon of the country. Chilling Volcano Exemplar uses his Third Skill against Bankhar, Blazahar and Bankhar unable to block its amazing attack and points to the fountain, waiting for the chance to remove himself inside the fountain. However Jakobar comes down and unleashes his second skill Earth Fence of Gaia to block it successfully, that shocks Exemplar and companions. Exemplar calling him an interloper, Jakobar introduces himself to his foe and going to slay them, since his first target is Masara that he is going to save his friends. Another foe visited not to fight but he gives advice to this weapon Masara how to rescue yourself from him. Jakobar reads his move by using his first skill Earth Impale that stuns him in the process. Jakobar was devastated because of Masara's Magma Sticks that causing him frustated in the match. Jakobar was curious onto Masara that forcing himself to release his third skill Earth Maze to make sure Masara unable to escape this mage, Jakobar explains that if a weapon flying inside the maze it can dizzy and losing his life points but a fail. Masara learns his second skill and pin it to the maze directly and it hits Jakobar too in point-black range. After the battle there were no casualties in this situation and thanks for Exemplar's healing ability.Chapter 5: Heathen Slayer When he was still lying badly on the beautiful place The Constellation makes their return to Lloren to find Exemplar, There is Apollo, Yahos and Pskar. Pskar admitting himself that he is not baptizes that make Jakobar stand up easily and do the adrenaline rush against Pskar. But Pskar dodges the attack so that Jakobar unleashing his Ultimate Skill Earthquake making Jakobar is the first weapon who uses ultimate skill in Cloud Line: Legends, but three of them releases a three quakes to stop Jakobar's ultimate power. Respectively beating and damaging Jakobar and loss the battle painfully. Chapter 6: Heathen Slayer When Jakobar awakens from defeat in the battle early, he regains conciousness and going to adventure. But he saw a fight and going to join and teaming up with Lakido's force. Jakobar making his promise to slay Crusada for good reason then the royal rumble starts and ends in one minute. Crusada uses Cross Balm but Jakobar uses Earth Impale and he defeat him by that skill to block it, then Shrimpin uses Water Cannon in heavier damage and faint again.Chapter 9: Attic Cat When he awakens from the third loss again, he is finally out from Lloren to Icarus for training in resistance so that Jakobar will increases his heavyweight power. He confronts Masara and the companion and Masara said not-him-again face so that they are going to retreat to Jakobar but he just doesn't scare them. A tower damages Jakobar pathetically, Masara and Lapizlazuli were shocked particularly on Jakobar's hit. Jakobar proving himself that he can destroy building in one hit. Jakobar slices in one slash on two turrets, one turret is falling to Masara surprising to hit him in the head but Masara uses Volcano Cut for own defense. Masara boosting for them and Exemplar giving information about him. Exemplar ask if he was the member of pagan hunters? and Jakobar answers yes so that Exemplar thoughts is right and he added that he is the heavyweight. Since the heavyweights, also Exemplar proving him wrong by the wind sends and ascends Jakobar up in the sky. As a matter in fact Jboi is the one who make Jakobar flying to the other location with the cost of destroying two buildings at once.Chapter 10: Ice Are Use Skills References Category:2013 Pages Category:New Pages of February 2013 Category:February Creations Category:Weapons Category:Pure Earth Category:Earth Category:Melee Category:Common Category:Chilling Volcano Weapons Category:Blade